ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Kidd
Jack Daniel Kidd (born July 9, 1967), was an English professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in the Xtreme World Organisation, Championship Nationwide Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling and WWE:The Hardcore Sensation. Biography WWF.com chat/ Xtreme World Organisation Like most e-fedders of the time, Jack Kidd started off with a different name in the now defunct 'WWF.com Chat', known as The Jackhammer. The xWo in the early 2000s was the first e-fed Jack knuckled down to.The Jackhammer supposedly quit the xWo, due to backstage differences with his brother, however he came back for one last match as 'Jack Kidd' and eventually signed on another 6 month rolling contract. In these six months he did not gain one title but did have his own show, 'The Hammer blow'. Kidd is probably best remembered for his main event match with The Rock at Wrestlemania, where they competed in a dome of hell match, with Kidd on the losing end of the contest. Also in his xWo time, he heavily defeated Shawn Michaels, calling himself HBK, the Hammer Blow Kidd. He stayed for just over a year until the e-fed died while going under construction. After the e-fed died, The Jackhammer gimmick was no longer used. Championship Nationwide Wrestling Towards the end of xWo, Jack Kidd joined another e-fed of a man playing 'Booker T' in xWo. In this time the two has a gigantic feud and Jack Kidd beat Booker T to become the cNw Nationwide champion. Jack kidd also retained the championship at the following ppv. However not long after, the fed was hacked and over. In November 2005, cNw was brought back to life by the same owner. During the time between closure and re-opening, Jack was not an active wrestler. As the cNw came back to life, so did Jack Kidd. However, just over a month later, history repeated itself. This time, Jack Kidd was banned from the link, being accused as an 'English Prat' during his time at the e-fed. Inter-Promotional Wrestling In October 2006, Jack Kidd joined IPW on its ECW brand. His first match was against JJP, in which he was victorious and gained the ECW World Title. However, the promotion was short lived and died 2 months after beginning. Ohio Valley Wrestling In May 2006, Jack Kidd was employed as a General Manager of Wildife, a weekly show which was gaining 4/10 rankings. This was of course until Jack took over. Since he became Wildlife GM he has gained rankings of 10/10 and 9/10. Jack remained General Manager of the show until late October, when he stepped down due to the extreme improvements of the rival show. Jack was listed on the roster until a month later when he was finally removed. January 2007 seen the return of Kidd, and he joined forces with Johnny Nitro in a bid to run Wildlife, the show he formerly run as General Manager. However, this run was shorted lived as Jack Kidd picked up yet another injury. He was not to return until the re-opening. WWE: The Hardcore Sensation Just when rumours were flying around the internet that Jack Kidd was to retire, it was suddenly rumoured that Kidd was to join WWE: The Hardcore Sensation. These rumours proved to be true, as Jack Kidd sprinted down the ramp and attacked several members of the roster, including Trixter. The Owner of the company then came out and announced that Jack Kidd will take on Trixter, at the Great American Bash, in a falls count anywhere match. Kidd went on to win this in his first WWE:THS victory, setting Trixter on fire while tied up on a barbed-wire board. The following night on RAW, Jack was defeated for the first time in WWE:THS by Kimball in a tables match. The next week saw a rematch for the WWE:THS Championship, in which Kidd was victorious. However, just a week later, Kidd was to lose the WWE:THS Championship to Naples Knight. During the match, Kidd was kicked in the shoulder. This caused an injury to Kidd and he is set to be out for 8 months. Shortly after this injury, it was announced that Jack Kidd and THS had decided to go their separate ways. A very short period later, WWE:THS was purchased by the returning OVW. Ohio Valley Wrestling Return With the revival of the hugely popular OVW, the company announced the return of their most popular and successful General Manager of the original spell, Jack Kidd. He brought in a new OVW World Title. He has also signed up long-time friend Angel. Unfortunately, this spell did not last long, as only one Wildlife show ran under Kidd's leadership. Kidd quit after learning he would not be given the freedom of the show as his previous run, due to more members in higher management. Kidd has not been in an active wrestling since. 2008 - Retirement On the 8th of July 2008, it was confirmed that Jack Kidd had signed a contract with WWE: Screw the Rules, a day shy of his 41st Birthday. Unfortunately Jack Kidd and the company could not come to terms how he would be used, and was released from his contract less than a month later without even making an appearance. After a few months of silence, it was learned that on the 7th of November that Jack Kidd had signed a contract with Ultimate Supremacy Wrestling. He has gone on record to state that long-time real-life friend Angel was the reason for his signing. After being signed, he was announced to take on then-Hardcore champion and long time friend, Tommy Dreamer. This match never came around, and Kidd left the company. In an interview with UK Paper The Sun, Jack revealed that due to WWE having two stars named Jack Swagger and Tyson Kidd, he would not wrestle under his real name anymore if he was to return. He confirmed he would come back under his Juggernaut Jack persona, if at all. Despite this claim, on 5 March 2010, Jack announced that he would not be returning to the wrestling industry. He said that his decision was effected mainly by the lack of stars still performing from his time as a wrestler, and that it was time for the newer generation. Family Naz Kidd, formerly played by a real life friend, is the supposed brother of Jack Kidd. He was originally known as The Nazhammer to fit the brother of The Jackhammer, although once referred to as 'Naz Hughes'. Situations between the two would normally occur of Naz appearing in situations where he was not wanted e.g. an interview. Using one word to wind Jack up is what keeps him going. He often teased Jack about his past and normally trys to bring up "Sadie" or "Mum" into the conversation. Going by past conversations, Naz is the only family Jack has which remains alive, although this was not confirmed. The family topic was only ever brought up in xWo and cNw. Naz briefly mentioned family to Jack in OVW, but was never talked about in great detail. Jack Kidd "leaving" xWo was rumoured to be because of Naz, although this was never confirmed. Kidd has appeared in many organisations and Naz has not been seen in the wrestling industry since OVW. It is unlikely that Naz will ever appear with Jack Kidd on screen again, meaning the base of the ongoing 'Family' angle was not solved on screen. In the interview Jack announced his retirement, he mentioned there was barely any peers left from his career, with it being assumed that Naz has also left the wrestling industry. In a recent interview, Jack explained that the family storyline was to reveal that Naz was only his half brother, and that some form of tragedy left both their parents "gone." Naz was one day due to snap, revealing he was the reason behind the family disaster. With the oncoming PG era however, the storyline was scrapped. Although the idea often came around again from time to time, nothing ever materialized. Entrance Music Korn - Here To Stay Korn - Beat It Up Right Signiture Moves *''Hammeride/Cyclone'' (Fireman's Carry To Spin Out Cutter) *''Hammerbomb/Jack Death Drop'' (Powerbomb to Tombstone piledriver) *''Back Drop To Cutter'' (2000-2002) *''Towerhacker Bomb Pin'' (2002-2003) *''Death Valley Driver'' (2003) *Big Boot *Powerslam *Powerbomb *Chokebomb *Spear Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Nationwide Wrestling' :*cNw Nationwide Championship (2 times) *'Inter-Promotional Wrestling' :*ECW World Championship (1 time, final) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*'Wildlife General Manager' (1st May 2006 - 8th November 2006; 11th September 2007) *'WWE: The Hardcore Sensation' :* WWE: THS Champion (1 time) *'Xtreme World Entertainment' :*xWe World Championship (1 time) :*xWe Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme World Organisation' :*xWo Royal Rumble Winner 2003 :*xWo Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*xWo Hardcore Championship (3 times) Category:Wrestlers